The invention is directed to equipment for attracting animals, particularly those of the antlered variety. The equipment including a striker paddle which is hand manipulated to cause it to strike the edges and fixed limits of a mortise opening in which it is loosely housed. The resonant sounds emitted effectively reproduce those sounds of actual antlered animals clashing their antlers together.